1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print head, such as used in a dot matrix printer, and more particularly to armature support devices used therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Print heads, such as used in dot matrix printers, ideally are capable of high speed printing, are durable, and do not require much maintenance. Print heads, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,978; 4,403,875 and 4,167,343, were proposed as improvements. The print heads disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,978 and 4,403,875, are disadvantageous because of the large number of parts which are used, their complicated structures, and complex assembling procedures required to construct such heads. Moreover, from the viewpoint of high speed printing, these printing heads are disadvantageous because of the use of a large amount of mass in their moving parts. Accordingly, these prior print heads are not entirely suitable. The print head disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,343 has a problem in that the torsion rod member, armature assembly and support arm are mutually constructed. This construction is deficient from the viewpoint of practicality because of the transmission of torsional forces from the torsion rod member to the other members, and because no consideration was given to use of a comparatively small force to supply the torsion rod member with torsion energy.